A ta mémoire
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Sasuke écrit ici une partie de sa vie qu'il a décidé d'écrire pour vous... Et pour Naruto aussi...


A quoi bon. A quoi bon rester dans ce monde alors que tu es parti. C'est à l'aube de ce jour ou je t'ai vu partir, ou je n'ai pas su te retenir que j'ai fatalement compris la triste réalité. Je suis fatalement tombé amoureux de toi.

Jamais je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir de tels sentiments envers toi. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé il faut dire. J'ai compris l'importance de chérir l'instant présent. Je regrette amèrement tout ce que je t'ai fais.

Maintenant que j'ai atteint mon but, il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire. Tu m'as dit un jour qu'on ne choisit pas qui on est, mais qui on devient. Je n'avais pas compris le sens de ta phrase.

A ta façon, tu as changé le monde. Juste un sourire de toi et c'est comme aller au paradis. J'aimerais tant revoir ce sourire qui a changé certaines choses en moi. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. Même si j'ai été si mauvais avec toi a certain moments.

Je te revois à la rentrer, si beau, si heureux, si sure de toi. Je t'ai hais a ce moment précis car tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas. Et surtout, tu m'attirais. Alors, j'ai commencé a t'insulté, a te brutaliser. Je voyais que ça te blessait, mais je continuais. J'ai eu mal aussi, mais je fermais les yeux si forts que je réussissais à ne rien voir. Presque. Je voyais tes larmes.

Puis, un jour, ils t'on pousser et tu es tombé dans cet escalier. C'est la que tout a réellement commencé. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Dans tes yeux, je voyais l'incompréhension de ce geste, moi non plus je n'avais pas compris. Doucement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Comme réponse, tu m'as souris. J'ai compris.

Nous ne nous sommes plus quitté depuis ce moment. Les rêves que je faisais, si tu n'y étais pas, ils n'avaient alors aucun sens pour moi. Tu avais envahit ma vie a un tel point que tout ce que je faisais, c'était pour toi.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais. En fait, je crois que ce sentiment me faisait peur. J'ai toujours vu l'amour entre garçons comme étant sale, que je ne devais pas faire ça. Mais je t'aimais. Je t'aimait tellement que j'étais prêt a le déclarer au grand jour, de le dire a tout le monde. J'aurais été capable de tout faire car tu aurais été à mes cotés. Toi qui prenais la vie a la légère, au jour. Sans lendemain, tes sourires sincères touchaient mon cœur.

Tu n'étais pas le meilleur à l'école, mais tu insistais pour dire que tu serais le meilleur professeur de monde. Tu avais cette idée dans la tête afin d'aider ceux qui en avait le plus besoin. Tu es tellement généreux qu'on ce demande presque si tu pensais a toi parfois.

Tu voulais leur prouver a tous que tu en étais capable, mais moi je le savais déjà.

Puis, ce fut le jour de ton anniversaire. Comme cadeau, je voulais te donner quelque chose d'unique : mon cœur. Je voulais enfin de dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'étais enfin près. Je t'attendais sur ce banc de parc depuis une heure déjà. Jamais tu ne m'avais fait attendre avant. J'étais très inquiet. Seulement, comme je déteste montrer mes émotions, je préfère me taire et t'attendre encore. Les minutes passèrent sans que tu ne viennes et je sentais la colère commencer a monter en moi. Jamais tu ne m'avais fait faux bond. Je me levai alors dans l'intention de retourner chez moi.

Comme tu habitais dans ma rue, je voulu aller frapper a ta porte afin de t'engueuler de ne pas être venu a notre rendez-vous. J'étais si en colère contre toi que je t'envoyais des insultes à travers la porte que tu n'ouvrais pas. Soudain, a traves mes cris, j'entendis les tiens. Seulement, il ne provenait pas de la maison, mais de la ruelle juste a coté.

Je descendis les escaliers rapidement pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Je crus que mon cœur avait cessé de battre.

Tu étais par terre, gisant dans ton sang. Tu respirais encore, bien que faiblement, et tes yeux se posèrent sur moi, suppliant.

Il m'a prit un moment avant que mon cerveau analyse la situation. Ca ne pouvais être vrai.

Je t'ai serré fort contre moi tout en te répétant que tout allait bien aller. J'avais appelé la police tout en refusant de te lâcher, au risque que tes blessures s'aggravent. Je savais pourquoi ont t'avait fait ça, comme c'est injuste. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que je voyais, c'était toi souffrant, mal en point.

Dans un ultime effort, sous le son de la sirène de l'ambulance, je te murmurai ces mots à ton oreille, pour que seul toi entendes :

-Je t'aime.

-Sasuke, promet-moi…

Tu n'as jamais terminé ta phrase, mais je l'ai compris.

Ces mots que je voulais tant te dire ce soir. Ce soir ou, a l'hôpital, sous l'odeur de désinfectant, la blancheur des mur et la froideur des médecins, j'ai su que tu as perdu la vie face a un combat contre l'homophobie.

Je n'ai pas su te protéger, et maintenant, devant ta tombe blanche, je dépose des tulipes, tes fleurs préférées, ainsi qu'une promesse. La promesse de devenir l'homme que tu voulais devenir. Je ne vis plus que pour toi désormais. Jamais tu ne sera mort en ne laissait rien derrière toi. En m'aimant, tu as sauvé un monde, le mien Naruto.


End file.
